Equipment Requested: This proposal seeks support for acquisition of a NS300 integrated system for Nanoparticle Tracking Analysis (NTA) by NanoSight Ltd. The system uniquely utilizes light scattering and Brownian motion properties to visualize, measure, and count particle-by-particle in the nanosize scale (10-1000 nm) in any liquid suspension. Rationale: NTA is a recently developed technology that combines two methods, light scattering microscopy and the Brownian motion properties of particles when moving in a liquid suspension. The instrument has a wide spectrum of unique applications - including characterization of exosomes and microvesicles, nanoparticles, viruses, and protein aggregates - and is therefore particularly well suited to serve as shared instrumentation and promote the work of a high number of NIH-supported researchers at our institution. The user group has a large multidisciplinary NIH-funded portfolio of studies of environmental agents (ranging from particles/nanoparticles to microbial agents) and of the mechanisms of their health effects investigating the roles of exosomes and microvesicles in biological fluids. Implementation: The instrumentation will be situated within a well-established core facility in current operation and supported by a NIEHS Center grant. The instrumentation will be managed by the PI, who has extensive expertise in core facility operation for user benefit. The PI and his staff are already well trained in the use of the system. Two senior technologists will provide training, supervision and support to the user group lab members. Support includes space for the instrumentation within the core facility (institutional), coverage of service contracts and future component replacements for the system (institutional), and core facility staff support (NIEHS Center grant) to provide subsidized user rates. An internal advisory committee will supervise use and assure access to the system. Summary: This instrumentation will significantly improve the research capacity and productivity of a large number of NIH-supported investigators via an institutionally supported, well- established core facility.